


【全职】【吴叶/all叶】所谓爱情

by sniff_xiuxiu



Category: all叶 - Fandom, 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán, 吴叶 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniff_xiuxiu/pseuds/sniff_xiuxiu
Kudos: 4





	【全职】【吴叶/all叶】所谓爱情

01

2025年7月，瑞士苏黎世，勒特兹格伦德体育场，荣耀世邀赛半决赛。

中国队对美国队。

温带海洋的晚风也没能吹散赛场中的灼热气氛，叶修坐在战队观战席上，右手一直下意识的隔着裤子口袋攥着那包烟。  
这场比赛打得艰难，擂台赛国家队二比零落后，现在团队赛正进入到白热化的阶段，美国队的治疗在刚刚周泽楷和张佳乐的夹攻下被送走，而己方牧师石不转的血线也已经被压到濒危的程度，挣扎在下一秒就能被一波带走的边缘。  
说不紧张是假的，叶修手心里的汗都渗出来了，而现在在场下的他只能选择相信他的这些老对手，新队友。  
比赛之前家里老头子让他为国争光，叶修吊儿郎当的看似不在意，实际上了解他的人，比如苏沐橙，都知道他其实有多在意。  
做了这么多年的叛逆少年，叶修其实很想向家里老头子证明自己。因为对荣耀的爱，他也很想向全世界证明，中国作为这一款游戏的诞生地，对最高的荣耀有着不容置疑的掌控权。

当孙翔最后硬抗下伤害，一个豪龙破军以微薄的血量送走美国队队长——一个打法刚猛的狂剑士之后，荣耀两个大字的全息投影引爆了全场的欢呼。  
赢了。  
叶修抓着烟盒的手缓缓松开，淡定的接住猛虎扑食般冲出来的张佳乐。抱了一会儿之后，叶修把张佳乐从身上撕下来，习惯性的放了个嘲讽。  
“张佳乐，这才赢了半决赛你就这么高兴啊，这么不沉稳怪不得拿不到冠军。”  
“你妹啊，滚滚滚，别乱奶！”张佳乐炸毛，被张新杰拎到一边。  
“我去抽根烟，你们随意，今天赢得不容易，好好休息下，明天我们再复盘。”  
喻文州看着叶修欲言又止，他想说复盘不急，可以再等几天。这样叶修可以休息一晚上，不用整晚都在研究比赛视频。  
喻文州嘴巴张了几下，还是闭上了。  
之前他也跟叶修提过这事，当时叶修右手两根漂亮的手指夹着烟，不在意的说，哥又没上场比赛，手本来就痒，现在连看比赛视频都有限制么？没事，联盟派他来不是吃白饭的。  
喻文州盯着叶修离开的背影叹了口气，带着队员离开了。

叶修在洗手间里抽完烟，正碰上美国队那个狂剑士。对方先是认出他的队服，然后顺着队服看到他的脸。可能是因为叶修周身的气质太过独特，普遍对东方人脸盲的高大美国人花费了不到一秒就辨认出了他的身份。  
“a fantastic victory ，Mr. Ye.”对方挑了挑眉，很有风度的和他握了握手。  
对方的话让叶修有一瞬间的恍惚。  
可能是今晚的胜利太过于艰险，可能是国际的舞台有些陌生，可能是想要胜利想要向全世界证明荣耀的渴望太过强烈，叶修突然有种回到十年前的时空错乱感。  
那时候他带领嘉世第一次拿到了冠军，带着对陌生舞台的一丝好奇一丝紧张，叶修通向了他的十年荣耀之路。  
第一个冠军戒指到手的那一天，吴雪峰在工作人员专用通道堵住照例想要趁人不备溜掉的叶修，不由分说给他一个熊抱，然后在他耳边说：“真是一场精彩的胜利，我的小队长。”  
那时候的吴雪峰已经足够温柔，而叶修还是个初出茅庐锋芒未退的小少年。

不知道想到了什么，叶修发出一个意味难辨的笑音，往脸上拍了捧水。

想什么呢叶修，往前看啊，还有一场决赛呢。

02

纵使赢得了一场艰难的胜利，国家队众人也没有得意忘形，可能这就是成熟的职业队员和新生代小崽子们之间最大的差距。  
叶修回来的时候看到众人团团坐在沙发上，一边借套间里的投影看比赛的回放视频一边做手操。看他来了周泽楷给他递了杯水。  
“行了，别在这占着我的位子，做完手操都去睡觉，张新杰你提醒着点他们。”叶修抿了口水，“比赛分析明天早上我会讲的，现在就别在这里积极了，今天比赛艰难和队伍内部失误过多也有关，别以为现在装积极我就不会骂你们。”  
“行了，知道了老叶，婆婆妈妈的。”黄少天嘟嘟囔囔的，被喻文州拉去洗漱。  
偌大的客厅里剩下叶修一个，他找了个舒服的姿势窝进沙发里，本想再抽根烟提神，想到套间里还有其他人，又默默把烟盒放下，随手从桌上拿了盒pocky打开塞进嘴里。

桌上摆着的笔记本反反正正记了五六页纸。叶修看看时间，凌晨三点半，还能再睡一会。  
他没回房睡，怕打扰到方锐。  
现在这群选手可比他这个领队金贵。叶修心里半真半假吐槽，随意蹬掉鞋子拉起一旁的毛毯盖在身上。  
秒睡技能再次发动。

第二天一早，最先发现叶修睡在沙发上的是孙翔。  
刚刚六点半不到，孙翔就从屋子里出来，这一晚上他睡得并不踏实。  
昨天他团队赛最后和对手硬碰硬拼技术打的确实非常精彩，但他也明白，自己其实也是昨天在场上失误最多的人。换句话说，要不是他的失误太多，团队赛本不该打到双方都命悬一线的地步。  
孙翔给自己接了杯水，往茶几上一坐，端着杯子看叶修的睡颜。  
叶修睡着了之后把毯子团成一团抱在怀里，大半张脸都埋在毯子里，露出一弯嘴角和一只眼睛。睫毛很长，不算卷翘，但很密，小刷子似的。  
孙翔盯着他出神。  
如果是他操纵一叶之秋的话，一定不会打的这么惊险。  
进国家队之后叶修和他打过很多场指导赛，孙翔就没赢过。叶修总是不急不躁的牵着他打，不急不躁的指出他的问题，甚至连说垃圾话的时候都不急不躁。  
叶修成名很早，这他知道，孙翔很好奇，叶修和他同样年纪的时候是一副什么样子。也是这样好像对谁都嘲讽，骨子里却对谁都温柔么？如果不是，又是什么人，什么事让他变成了现在这个样子。  
孙翔想着，鬼使神差般伸出手去。无端的，他就是想摸摸叶修的头发。  
干净清爽的触感，和想象里的差不多。  
孙翔把一缕半长的头发在无名指上打了个卷，没想却触动了叶修。睡梦中，叶修把脸在毯子上蹭了蹭，眉峰聚起，好似睡得很不安稳。

反应过来自己在做什么的孙翔吃了一惊，匆忙端着水杯逃回房间。

03

叶修清楚的知道自己在做梦，甚至能精准的的辨认出这个梦切入的时间点。

那是第三赛季常规赛中，春节休赛期。  
当时狂热的嘉世粉丝对嘉世以及一叶之秋夺得三连冠的呼声进入到白热化阶段，不过毕竟联盟发展刚刚起步，寥寥狂热粉还不足以打乱战队选手们的正常生活。  
临近春节，战队选手们走了个七七八八，食堂也不开饭。叶修被从电脑前拉起来，吴雪峰在他脖子上围了条柔软的深蓝色围巾，盖住半张脸，然后带他出门觅食。  
“干嘛啊吴雪峰，这么冷吃泡面不好么。”  
“别天天吃泡面，身体是革命的本钱。”吴雪峰知道，叶修有点小情绪的时候就喜欢叫他全名，“我今天就要走了，你就当送送我？”  
吴雪峰深谙顺毛撸的精髓。  
“说的就好像你不回来了似的。”

两人有一搭没一搭的讲着话，年末还开门做生意的商家不多，最后找了个路边小摊，一人吃了三碗小馄饨了事。  
回去的时候杭城难得飘了点雪，叶修从人行道旁的冬青叶上抓了两撮雪，撒到吴雪峰头上。  
“哈哈，这下是真的‘雪峰’了。”叶修笑。  
二十岁出头的年纪说到底还难掩少年心性。  
吴雪峰也笑，扒拉了两下头发后捉住叶修抓雪的手塞进自己口袋里。  
“还闹啊，你这手要冻坏了陶轩要跟人拼命的。”  
叶修不听，还想撒欢，奈何一只手被人塞在口袋里握着。  
两人打打闹闹歪歪斜斜回了嘉世宿舍，叶修摘了围巾靠在门边上看吴雪峰收拾东西。

醒过来吧，别继续了。叶修在梦里告诉自己。  
于是他睁开了眼睛。  
可是回忆中的时间还在滴滴答答跳动着。他借着熹微的晨光看着天花板。

“还是去国外过年？”叶修问。  
“是啊，家人都在国外。这次还要回家刷刷好感度，让他们同意我打完这个赛季才行呢。”  
“麻烦，干脆像我一样不回去得了，等拿到足够的冠军，他们总会接受的。”  
“我不像你，我的小队长。”吴雪峰好像听到什么好笑的话，放下手里的衣服走过去揉了揉叶修柔软的头发。  
“我年龄已经不小了，这个赛季可能是我在职业联盟最后的时间。是时候为将来考虑了。”  
“你要退役？”  
叶修瞪大眼睛，吴雪峰说的他都懂，可是在他眼里吴雪峰还没老到必须离开的地步。  
吴雪峰从联盟成立之初就陪在他身边，众人皆道吴雪峰幸运，甫一出道就能搭上一叶之秋的顺风车。  
可叶修知道，如果没有吴雪峰，当时思想意识还不够成熟，仅有大好青春和一腔热血的自己，肯定没办法平平顺顺走这么远。  
而现在这个不论在职业生涯还是感情生活上都扮演了足够重要角色的人突然告诉他，我要退役，甚至连退路都想好了。  
二十岁的叶修理智上理解吴雪峰，但感情上总有种被背叛的感觉。  
叶修热爱荣耀，而吴雪峰的行为让他觉得，可能对方并没有像自己一样爱着这个游戏。  
荣耀，再玩十年也不会腻。这句话叶修不只是说说而已。

吴雪峰走出嘉世，从叶修那里照常讨到一个离别吻，可感情上的裂隙一但产生了就没那么容易修补。

春节假结束，嘉世所有队员都感觉到队长和副队之间的不对劲。赛场上一叶之秋和气冲云水的配合仍旧天衣无缝，但场下两人的那种亲昵氛围却不似从前。  
队员们不敢去问叶修，都旁敲侧击的问吴雪峰，而吴雪峰对此都只露出一个意味难测的苦笑。  
大家都看出来的事情他怎么能没察觉到？可当他去问叶修的时候，对方踌躇了一会，然后跟他说分手。  
吴雪峰没纠缠。他没告诉叶修，上次回家他跟家里老头子开诚布公的谈了，他同意打完这个赛季就退役，回来接手家里的产业履行他的义务，但也希望家里不要过多干涉他的感情生活。  
他想等叶修退役的时候，自己能打理好一切，给他们的未来铺好路。  
然而现在都没意义了。

怪二十岁的叶修太过青涩固执，也怪二十六岁的吴雪峰太过沉默隐忍。

04

半决赛和决赛之间相隔一周。叶修和国家队队员都在紧急的备战。  
半决赛第二天，叶修组织复盘，所有失误以及意识不到位的地方没一个能蒙混过关，都被叶修揪出来敲打。其中尤其以孙翔最为严重，不过被训之后孙翔整个人精神却好了很多，连训练起来都比之前看着有干劲。也不知道是受了什么刺激。

复盘之后就是战术讨论。他们在决赛时要对上的是韩国队，众人对着韩国队所有的比赛录像嚼了一盒又一盒的pocky。  
“对方擂台实力很强势，我们必须保证团队赛的胜率，这次要靠蓝雨的双核了。团队赛首发喻文州，黄少天，张新杰，李轩和楚云秀，第六人张佳乐。”叶修叼着半根pocky说，“少天啊，好好发挥你们的剑与诅咒，别丢你们队的面子，当然必要的时候也可以和张佳乐打个‘烦花文景’什么的，吓吓对面涨涨我们的气势。”  
“老叶你要脸么要脸么？‘烦花文景’这么猥琐的打法你好意思拿到决赛上去，不怕对手投诉老冯哭给你看啊？”  
“那就好好和文州配合。也别压力太大，都多大的人了。”叶修掏掏耳朵。

一周时间闹哄哄也就过去了，决赛的过程反倒出乎意料的顺利，擂台赛苏沐橙一挑二，孙翔再次一挑二，王杰希清场，排在后面的方锐和周泽楷甚至没有上场的机会，赚下两个人头分。  
至于团队赛，蓝雨的剑与诅咒打出了应有的水平，最后李轩以一场华丽的鬼神盛宴结束了国家队在世界舞台的这场秀。  
所有人看起来都挺激动的，尤其是张佳乐，左手抱着奖杯右手拉着叶修让苏沐橙给他拍照，拍完之后闹闹腾腾的发微博，叶修借苏沐橙的手机登了一下微博，看了看张佳乐发的照片拍的挺不错，顺手转了一下。  
叮的提示音，是叶修的特别关注。  
“恭喜，真是一场很精彩的胜利。”  
回复人，气冲云水。  
这么多年了，id还是没变。这么多年了，特别关注的提示音也没变。  
叶修看着手机，回了个谢谢。

周围的情景没留给叶修太多怀念过去的时间，唐昊，孙翔，方锐还带上一个黄少天，两个架胳膊两个抬腿，扛起叶修就想往天上扔，还好肖时钦和喻文州及时制止了这四个二货。  
不过最后叶修还是没有轻易被放过，唐昊孙翔一左一右架着他的胳膊说，领队这次别想跑，我们去买啤酒夜战到天明啊。闹得不是太厉害肖时钦和喻文州也懒得管，任由叶修被孙翔和唐昊架走，两人也面带笑容跟在后面去凑热闹。  
看着闹闹腾腾的两个小年轻，二十八岁的叶修认真思考自己是不是真的老了。

包厢里叶修第一次认怂，满脸潮红眯着眼睛半趴在桌上示弱的叶修太过于稀罕，以至于大家都在怀疑这货是不是装醉。  
苏沐橙实在看不下去，向大家解释了一下。托她信誉值还不错的福，众人齐刷刷掏出手机全方位无死角的把叶修拍了个遍之后，任由苏沐橙把他拖走了。  
叶修迷迷糊糊就感觉被人架起来，从肩膀的高度估计可能是苏沐橙。他半睁开眼睛试图挣开苏沐橙的支撑——怎么能让一个姑娘扛着自己呢？  
叶修歪歪斜斜的自己站直，就听见苏沐橙一声惊呼。叶修觉得自己可能要摔倒了，希望不要磕到手。  
在要倒下的时候，一双手臂过来撑住了他，搂着他的腰把他拽起来。叶修在腰间摸到一只坚实棱角分明的男人的手。  
然后他彻底醉了过去。

05

吴雪峰本来不想出现在叶修面前，他原本只是想远远的看他打一场决赛，看他捧起象征荣耀的冠军奖杯的样子。他还有公事，过了今天就该赶飞机走了。  
至于把入住的地点定在国家队下榻的地方，你问他有没有私心，谁知道呢？

苏沐橙是认识吴雪峰的，那时候她还没有成为职业选手，但他知道初出茅庐的叶修有多信任这个和他一起拿到三连冠的队友，以及男朋友。  
当吴雪峰提出要帮忙照顾叶修的时候，苏沐橙想了想也就答应了。  
“买个柚子吧，榨汁后放点砂糖给他喝，记得醒酒不要蜂蜜水，他胃寒。”吴雪峰温温吞吞的说。

苏沐橙端着西柚汁进来的时候，叶修正攥着吴雪峰的西装不放，整个头从枕头上脱出来蹭到吴雪峰的大腿上，醉的毫无戒备很孩子气。  
吴雪峰拇指食指捏住叶修的鼻子，叶修呼吸不畅微微张开嘴，而后睁开眼。  
“喝掉然后睡觉。”  
叶修没反抗，乖乖张嘴任人灌了杯果汁，歪头倒在吴雪峰大腿上又睡了。  
“我在这看着吧，沐橙你辛苦了。”吴雪峰笑道，语气里的亲昵让苏沐橙都有点嫉妒。  
“行吧，照顾好他。”苏沐橙咬咬嘴唇，转身走了。

06

叶修醉的快，但实际上没喝多少，所以醒的也快。  
清醒之后叶修睁眼就对上一双同样清醒的眼睛。  
“小队长。”  
“吴……雪峰。”  
场面是不知道多少年没有过的窘迫，叶修赶忙把自己的头从人家大腿上移开挪到枕头上，躺了一会感觉也不对，最后靠着床头支起半个身子。  
“麻烦你了，你来看荣耀啊，这些年怎么样？”  
吴雪峰看着他似笑非笑。  
“还行，偶尔还会打打荣耀，听说有比赛就来看了。”  
“打的很不错，你果然就该为荣耀而生。”  
“现在的联盟比我当时在的时候条件好太多了。”  
……  
吴雪峰兀自说着，叶修低着头看自己的指尖，也不知道在没在听，不过吴雪峰好像并不在意。  
“唉，小队长，这么多年我还是不甘心啊。”  
吴雪峰的脸突然凑过来，黑夜助长了两个人心底的渴望与放肆。  
吴雪峰把叶修抵在床头上，狭小的空间里缠绕着两人的鼻息。让人想起两人在嘉世简陋的宿舍里两人之间的第一个亲吻，被双臂困住的叶修恍惚间还是那个十八岁的小少年。  
不管是十八岁的叶修还是二十八岁的叶修都没有阻止吴雪峰在夜晚唐突的行为，吴雪峰的到来化解了叶修这些天来若有若无怅然若失的感觉。

二十八岁的叶修已不再青涩固执，三十四岁的吴雪峰亦不再沉默隐忍。

07

所谓爱情，大概就是不论你我分别了多久，只要隔着万千日夜再看你一眼，就又义无反顾的爱上了。

——————————end————————  
写完了  
这种隔山隔海隔日月，再见到你我都被岁月打磨成更好模样的感觉真好啊  
今天杭州下了好大雨，早上上课被淋成狗  
不知道吴雪峰大大有没有提醒小队长带雨伞多加点衣服呢（笑）


End file.
